


Link and Sidon Fuck; Not Much Else Happens, My Guy

by we_are_all_irrelivant



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote these on tumblr and i ??? just love attention????, idk lol, thats it, thats literally all it is, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_irrelivant/pseuds/we_are_all_irrelivant
Summary: Porn ??? Literally just porn ???? If that's somethin' you fuck with then you're gonna have a great time. If you want literally anything else, perhaps plot?, you're fresh outta fuckin' luck my guy sorry. Maybe next fic?? I got plenty of ideas so watch out for that maybe.





	1. hey look porn

**Author's Note:**

> there r three porns but i shoved them all in the same fic because i suck  
> dont look at me  
> perhaps there will be more who knows  
> leave me a kudos or a comment if ya really like it
> 
> edit: PSYCHE now there are mutlipl chapters yeah fuck u

Link hung his head, biting his lip as he ground his hips back. The movement drew a soft, choked moan from him and raised goosebumps all the way down his arms.

Sidon hummed quietly from above him, curling a finger beneath his chin and pulling his gaze up to meet his. Link’s eyes were glassy with pleasure and it took him a moment to focus on Sidon’s. His mouth was hung slightly open, too out of it to close it, and even now Sidon could hear soft pants and hushed whines spilling from him. A smile curled across his own lips.

“So beautiful… My pretty little boy…” he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss first to his cheek and then to his slack lips. As he did, his other hand found Link’s hip and picked him up a bit as he thrust into him particularly hard. A high pitched moan was punched from Link, muffled by the kiss but still delicious to Sidon’s ears. He moved his mouth to huff warm air into Link’s ear, making it twitch a bit.

“I want to hear you,” he said, his voice hushed yet firm. “I want to hear all the pretty little sounds you’re making for me.”

Link nodded breathlessly, ducking his head again. He scrabbled at Sidon’s thighs for something to hold on to. When he found nothing, his hands roamed up Sidon’s hot chest until he settled on wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead into the curve between his pecs. He ground his hips around again, fighting the instinctual urge to muffle his noises. He found it didn’t matter much when Sidon snapped his hips upwards and the head of his cock knocked against his sweet spot. It sent electricity through him, making his thighs tremble and his head spin and his ultimately ignored cock twitch and leak a bit of precum. Link tightened his grip on Sidon, nails digging into his warm smooth skin, as a long, wanton moan escaped him. If Sidon did that again, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Link heard Sidon groan himself, tight and low. He ran his hands up and down Link’s sides, resting them on soft curve of his hips. “What pretty sounds you make,” he breathed. He rolled his hips excruciatingly slowly, pressing cruelly up against Link’s sweet spot and pulling another broken cry from his throat. Link tightened his arms around Sidon’s neck again, entire body shivering as he almost came entirely undone.

“S…” Link gasped. “S-si–”

Sidon shushed him, rolling his hips again as he guided Link’s hips with his firm hands. Link trembled again, and weakly followed Sidon’s movements. Sidon curled a finger under Link’s chin again, bringing his gaze up. His precious eyes were hazy and pleading and there were tears smeared on his cheeks. Sidon smiled.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon breathed. “So, so good for me.” Link closed his eyes, sucking in soft breaths through his slack jawed mouth and weakly rolling his hips back and forth. These were the words, Sidon knew, that Link really wanted to hear. They could reduce him to putty in an instant. Link had never been pushy about it, but rather Sidon had discovered accidentally how deeply he enjoyed such praise, especially “good boy.” Even now, Sidon could see the joy and calmness that had come over Link, almost as if he’d already come, although Sidon could tell he still hadn’t from how he was still grinding his hips around, trying to find his sweet spot. The uneven, ragged nature of his panting told him he was very, very close, though.

“Do you want to come?” Sidon asked him softly. Link seemed to like this as well, Sidon telling him that he could come.

Link nodded frantically, the motion of his hips becoming erratic and broken. He pulled his face from Sidon’s grasp, hanging his head again as a tight, needy moan escaped him.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Link nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. The hot pressure behind his belly was too much and the head of his cock ached, but he wanted to hear Sidon say it. He wanted to hear him say he could come.

Sidon’s strong hands found Link’s hips again, steadying their frantic, needy rocking into a better rhythm, one that brushed against Link’s sweet spot almost every time. Link let out higher and higher whimpers and moans, still holding back, still waiting for those words.

Sidon’s lips tickled Link’s ear as he leaned down to whisper to him: “Come for me.”

Link’s entire body shook as his orgasm tore through him, making his toes and fingers curl almost painfully, the pleasure so great he swore he could see stars. His ears rang dully but he could still make out the wanton, whorish moan that escaped him, raspy and broken. He was too out of it to care how he sounded. He tightened around Sidon’s cock as waves of pleasure rolled through him and he thought he could hear Sidon moan as well from above him. He slumped forward onto Sidon’s chest, spent and boneless. On his belly he could feel the pathetic amount of cum his cock has spurted. He pressed his sweaty face against Sidon’s chest, panting to catch his breath. He closed his eyes as Sidon continued thrusting into him, drawing himself towards his own orgasm. Link distantly wished he could’ve helped him. Sidon let out a tight groan as he came, the feeling of his cum within him making Link squirm a bit. He felt Sidon slow his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. He stilled a few moments later, letting out a soft, satisfied puff of air. Link felt him gently rake his claws down his spine, sending weak shivers through him.

“What a good boy you are,” Sidon murmured sweetly, delicately brushing his fingers through Link’s matted and messy hair. “So good, so obedient…”

Link’s heart soared at this and he nodded tiredly. He _was_ good. He _was_ obedient.

“My perfect boy…”


	2. more porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah fuck it theyre goin in different chapters i like the Look of having a multichapter fic

Link arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure rolled through him. Stars flashed behind his eyelids and it felt as though he was tumbling through space, lost and dizzy. His mouth hung open in a silent cry as he sucked in harsh, broken breaths. He felt Sidon nuzzle the curve of his neck, his hot breath and the smooth tip of his nose ghosting over the sensitive skin and sending shivers down Link’s limbs. Link craned his head to the side, burying his face in his own bicep, and let a soft, needy whine slip from his lips.

Sidon’s tongue dashed out and ran over Link’s neck, rough and tantalizing. Link stifled another trembling cry as the chills coursing through him heightened, making his legs shake and toes curl. Link panted into his arm, driven mad by Sidon’s cruel teasing. He’d already spent far too tantalizing and edging him with just his fingers, so much so that when he finally removed them and pushed inside of him with his cock, Link had nearly been brought to tears. But he wasn’t done there. He’d started off and had since remained at an excruciatingly slow pace, sliding almost all the way out only to push all the way back in at a snail’s pace, making Link dig his fingernails into his palms and sob out of sheer frustration. Sidon knew he’d initially wanted it rough and hard and fast and mean, but he was a cruel, cruel man who much preferred to tickle and tease and skillfully pull an orgasm out of him. He got something out of it that Link could never fully understand, but these orgasms he worked out of him were often some of the best he’d ever had, so he truthfully didn’t mind much. Although the teasing that lead up to it was almost downright unbearable.

Sidon gently pressed a kiss to Link’s neck, letting his lips linger and tickle burning trails on his skin. Link squirmed under Sidon’s weight, hating the way the suppressed shivers added to the tightly wound pit of heat resting and growing behind his belly. The way Sidon was carefully rolling his hips all the while, no longer pulling out very far but rather giving Link a constant feeling of delicious fullness, only worsened it. He knew if Sidon kept this up much longer he’d come undone. But that added another layer to Sidon’s excruciating teasing: he had told him he could not come until he was instructed to. Link knew from past lapses in concentration and self control that the consequences were considerable. The second he knew Link had come, he pulled out and stepped back from him and refused to touch him again. They both knew that Link liked being touched as he rode out his orgasms, or else it produced a sort of dissatisfied knot of frustration that could not easily be relieved, no matter how many times he made himself come afterwards. Learning to restrain himself, Link thought, was ultimately the easier solution.

But Sidon wasn’t going to make it easy for him. The way he was rocking his hips now brought him worryingly close to his sweet spot, which Link knew would pull him apart in an instant. He’d already accidentally (at least Link assumed) knocked against it once and it had made Link’s head spin and his entire body tense, enough so that Sidon almost thought he’d come. He had in reality come very, very close but had reigned himself in at the last moment. Since then, Link had thought he was in the clear, but then Sidon had leaned down to press his nose into his neck, bringing their hips flush together and forcing Link to wrap his legs around Sidon’s waist. He had then begun attacking his neck, a spot both knew all too well was one of Link’s weak spots. Link began to worry if he’d make it.

Sidon switched from kissing to sucking gently, carefully and purposefully keeping his teeth out of the equation, for now.

“A-aah,” Link whimpered, voice tight and hushed. He groaned and shook, petting the back of Sidon’s neck with the hand he’d thrown over his shoulders, feebly attempted to convince Sidon he’d teased and edged him enough.

Sidon shushed him gently. As he sucked a mark into his neck, he let a few of his teeth graze the bruised skin. He felt Link jump beneath him, a long high moan slipping from him. It sounded like music to his ears.

“My precious boy…” he whispered into Link’s neck. “My precious, good little boy…”

Link curled his free hand into a fist, letting his head flop back on the pillows as his cheeks flared hotly. Sidon’s way of keeping him in line, reminding him who was really in charge.

Sidon let his teeth graze his skin again, this time biting down with the slightest suggestion of pressure, still enough to send Link shivering and squirming. Sidon smiled against his neck. It was always deeply satisfying to him to see that he could so easily turn someone like Link into a whimpering, trembling mess with a few lilting words and some well placed kisses.

Sidon hummed softly, pressing a few feathery kisses to his hot neck. “Such a good boy for me,” he murmured. “Always so obedient for me.” He pressed an open mouth kiss to Link’s neck and lingered there, just barely biting down enough to scrape his skin.

Link let out a long, wanton moan at the sensation. He dug his fingers into the skin of Sidon’s neck, his free hand gripping the sheets in a tight, trembling fist. His head swam as chills of delayed ecstasy rolled through him. He wanted more; more of Sidon’s deadly teeth sinking into him, marking him, stamping him as his. He didn’t mind the pain; if anything it got mixed in with the pleasure and turned into a whole other intoxicating sensation. The bite was his reward for holding out this long, for being obedient, but it was not enough.

Link uncurled his fist and petted the back of Sidon’s neck, silently begging him to bite harder, to draw blood. In response Sidon suddenly snapped his hips forward, jerking hard against Link’s sweet spot and punching a groan from him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as his vision swam. Link panted, shallow and whorish, as he struggled to come back around. He wasn’t going to fall apart yet. Not this time.

Sidon’s tongue swiped over the minuscule wounds he’d made, so minor he could barely taste any copper. “Gentle, now,” he breathed, voice steady yet condescending. Link could only whine in response.

He was so close, yet still so far. He couldn’t ruin it now. He closed his eyes as Sidon pressed his hot mouth over Link’s shoulder, engulfing most of it between his teeth. He bit down, harder than before yet tantalizingly, frustratingly not hard enough. Link nearly cried, tears pricking up at how tight and hot the knot in his belly had become. It was nearly painful at this point. Link bit his lip, but a strangled, broken sob still reached Sidon’s ears.

Sidon licked over the wounds he’d made before he sat up a bit, holding Link’s chin in his hand. Link let his arm slip from his shoulders and curl beside his head in a loose, shivering fist. He wrenched his eyes open and stared up at Sidon, gaze watery and needy. A tear streaked down his cheek and he sucked in a trembling breath.

“No tears,” Sidon murmured, thumbing away the one on Link’s cheek. He watched Link for another moment and then leaned forwards again to press a kiss to his lips. Link kissed him back eagerly, tangled up within by desire and want and the fog of his pleasure. They broke apart after a few seconds, Sidon’s hot breath huffing in Link’s face.

“What a good boy you’ve been,” he murmured. “Such a good, obedient boy for me.”

Link nodded weakly, not caring whether Sidon was speaking to himself or him.

Sidon took hold of his face again, his grip gentle yet firm. His eyes burned into Link’s, fiery golden irises stretched thin around wide, deadly pupils.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, voice hushed.

A shiver ran down Link’s spine. He nodded slowly.

“Do you?”

Link nodded harder, messy hair flying around his face. Sidon began rolling his hips again, slow and deliberate and excruciating. He was dangerously close to his sweet spot. If he touched it Link wouldn’t be able to last through the rest of whatever Sidon had planned. He couldn’t ruin it all now, not when he was so close.

“Do you want me to let you come?” Sidon’s voice was calm and gentle, but it still made Link tremble and whine and toss his head around, although Sidon’s grip kept his face turned up towards his. He let out a broken whimper, vocal chords spent and sore. He sucked in a few heaving, desperate breaths and mouthed: _Please._

Almost as soon as he had, Sidon snapped his hips forwards and attacked his neck again, sinking his teeth in deep enough to leave bruised cuts in the morning at the same time that he rammed into Link’s sweet spot. Link threw his head back, a choked and wanton sob being punched from him as he came, stars and galaxies erupting behind his closed eyes. He shivered and moaned, loud and brokenly as pleasure coursed through every part of him, tensing all of his muscles and sending him spinning into space. When he finally came back down, his entire body was boneless and weak and his breath was coming in slow, ragged pants. From above him, he could feel Sidon gently raking his claws through his matted hair. He had come back to sit against the headboard and had Link’s head resting in his lap.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon cooed warmly. “My precious, perfect boy.. So obedient for me…”

Link cracked open an eye to look up at Sidon, his gaze wavering and unfocused. When he finally did focus on his face, all he could do was pant brokenly.

“So precious,” Sidon mused to himself, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to Link’s sweaty forehead. “So precious and good for me…”

  
All Link could do was close his eyes.


	3. even more porn

Sidon lightly dragged his nail across Link’s cheek, just barely gentle enough to skate over the bumps and scars. He trailed it beneath Link’s chin, pressing down just hard enough to make Link start and lift his face. Sidon moved his hand to cup his hot cheek, rubbing his thumb over the curve of Link’s cheekbone. Link pressed into the touch, turning his face to needily press his lips to Sidon’s palm. Sidon shifted his hand, balancing his thumb against Link’s soft, wet bottom lip, and hummed softly in the back of his throat.

“How pretty you look,” he mused quietly. He leaned forward to kiss Link, gently and chaste enough, he knew, to make the boy squirm and whine. “I wish you could see yourself, my pearl.”

Link tilted his chin up further, biting back a frustrated whine. He could imagine Sidon’s face now, golden eyes half lidded in pride at how easily he could make Link fall apart, a warm, soft smirk on his lips. He hadn’t thought much of the blindfold when Sidon had presented it to him. If anything, he was almost glad; sometimes the sheer intimacy of eye contact during sex was uncomfortable for him. But he hadn’t anticipated how much not seeing Sidon would affect him. Everything felt heightened; every touch, every caress, every kiss sent shudders down his spine. Even just the low gravel of Sidon’s voice, pouring buttery praise and affection into his ears and cooing commands in the form of gentle suggestions, made him wiggle and squirm and made cold goosebumps raise on his arms and neck. Now, despite Sidon having done nothing but kiss and caress him, his cock was hard and aching, a bead of precum balanced on the head.

Sidon began to pull away, but Link reached his hand forward, groping for a moment until he found the curve of his jaw he’d been searching for. He petted at Sidon’s smooth skin, curving his fingers and brushing the backs over his cheek, trying to coax him back for another kiss. The blindfold had made him suddenly starved for touch, even more so than usual. A needy, impatient whine from the back of Link’s throat escaped him. Sidon considered ignoring him, pulling back and watching the way he wiggled in frustration, hands curling briefly into pouty fists only to relax and splay impatiently on his pale, soft thighs. But Link had been good thus far; this was the only time he’d grown frustrated enough with his teasing to do anything but whimper helplessly. Sidon pressed forwards again, catching Link’s mouth in a firm, hungry kiss. He felt a muffled groan rumble in Link’s throat. Link pressed forward eagerly, tilting his head to the side as Sidon’s tongue plundered his mouth. His head swam as chills ran through him, every part of him excited and needy and screaming _more, more, more._

After a few delicious moments, Sidon shifted, pulling away a bit and switching to giving Link short pecks on the lips. Link pressed forwards again, not wanting the attention to end so soon. He reached a bold hand out to grasp for Sidon’s face and started a bit when the prince lightly grabbed his wrist.

“I ought to do something about these naughty hands of yours,” Sidon murmured, turning the palm up and pressing his lips to the pale underside of Link’s wrist. Link’s stomach turned and he whimpered softly.

Mmm. You’ve been such an obedient boy otherwise…”

Regret overcame Link as he felt the bed rise, Sidon having gotten up. He’d known being so forward like that was risky, that there was a chance Sidon would ignore him or chastise him. But he’d wanted Sidon’s touch so badly! Just one kiss hadn’t been nearly enough; he’d needed more, just a little more, or else he wouldn’t have been able to put up with Sidon’s cruel teasing any longer. Link curled his hands into fists, pressing them against his bare thighs. Whatever Sidon decided to do next, he’d deal with it. The extra kiss had been just enough to tide him over, he decided. It’d have to be.

When Link felt the bed sink behind him, he sat up straighter, pressing his knees together and arching his back to make his ass stick out a bit more, the way Sidon liked so much. He felt Sidon’s presence over his shoulder and he turned his head in the direction of the warmth. His nose bumped into Sidon’s cheek and he pressed a gentle kiss there, offering an apology.

Sidon’s soft laugh rumbled low in his chest. “My precious boy,” he murmured, nosing at Link’s shoulder. His mouth roamed towards his neck, where he pressed a few slow, careful kisses to the pale skin, raising goosebumps on Link’s arms. He sighed, puffing hot air over Link’s shoulder. He carefully took hold of Link’s left arm, running his firm hands down until he reached the elbow and tucking it behind Link’s back. He did the same with Link’s right and held the hands together at the wrists. Link shifted, wishing he could crane his head over his shoulder to see what was happening.

“You’re alright,” Sidon cooed, petting down his arm. “I won’t tie them tightly.”

Before Link could question what he meant, he felt rough rope being wound around his wrists in an intricate, looping pattern he couldn’t have undone if he tried. He sat still and patient while Sidon tied them, tugging on the bonds as soon as his hands left his wrists. If he really struggled, he could probably figure out a way to slip them, but for the most part they held his hands firmly behind him, resting on the small of his back. Link shifted, unsure of what Sidon wanted him to do now.

Sidon pressed a warm kiss to his shoulder again, exhaling hot air on his skin. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you? Now that we’ve got those tricky hands of yours taken care of.”

Link nodded, arching his chin up at Sidon’s warm breath tickling his neck. He let out a soft whine when he felt Sidon’s hands slide down his sides, settling on his hips. He was gentle yet firm as he coaxed Link around to face him and drew him closer. He settled him so that he straddled his lap, legs thrown apart to accommodate Sidon’s large thighs. Sidon kept his large hands on Link’s hips, squeezing them in warning when he tried to sit all the way down.

“Mm mmm,” Sidon tutted softly. He petted the small of Link’s back, down to the curve of his ass. He gave it a slow, decided squeeze, pulling a tight squeak from Link, before returning it to his hip.

“Such a good, good boy,” Sidon murmured almost absentmindedly. He lifted a hand to hold Link’s jaw, his grasp gentle yet dominant. Link wiggled, the warmth in his belly stirring, and parted his lips and tilted his chin up, in case Sidon wanted to kiss him. He felt Sidon’s other hand roam over the curve of his ass and dip between the cheeks, brushing over the rim of his hole. He jumped in Sidon’s arms, a quiet gasp leaving him. It morphed into a stuttering groan as Sidon traced the pad of his finger around and around it, threatening to push inside.

“Look at you,” Sidon murmured sweetly, petting his thumb over Link’s hot cheek. “So beautiful and desperate.” He brought Link’s mouth to his at the same time that he finally sunk his finger into Link’s hole. Link cried out against Sidon’s mouth, wrenching his head from his grip to cast a blind glance over his shoulder. Sidon slid his free hand up Link’s throat, gripping his jaw in firm, deadly fingers and coaxed his face back towards his. He hummed softly at him, dragging the tip of a claw down Link’s cheek.

“Be obedient, now,” Sidon murmured. Link bit his lip, holding back a long groan as Sidon began thrusting his finger in and out of him. Despite the futility Link squeezed his eyes shut, mouth hanging open as pants and whimpers spilled from him. Sidon added a second finger, scissoring him open and punching a high, shivering moan from him. His knees buckled and shook and after a stroke particularly close to his sweet spot, he collapsed into Sidon’s lap, wrenching out of Sidon’s grasp again and pressing his sweat-beaded forehead against his warm firm chest. Sidon didn’t seem to mind, moving his hand to pet the hair at the base of Link’s neck. Link felt Sidon’s chest rumble lowly as he hummed at the noises he was making.

“What a good, patient boy,” Sidon cooed warmly, smoothing the thin hairs that raised on Link’s neck as he pushed further into him with his two fingers. “So handsome and perfect…”

Link wanted to cry out, to hit him for his incessant, horrible teasing, but all he could do was pant and whine brokenly. He tossed his head up, wishing for once he could look Sidon in the eye; plead with his eyes instead of his voice.

“A-ahh.. S-si…” Link whimpered, voice pinched and raspy. He stopped for moment, chills coursing through him as Sidon slowed to an thoughtful, excruciating pace. “Aah! Pl-please…”

Sidon hummed again, twisting and scissoring his fingers once more before pulling them out, making Link squirm a bit at the emptiness. He pressed a kiss to Link’s hot forehead. “You’ve been good,” he murmured, petting his hand down the curve of his jaw. “So good and patient for me. You deserve your reward.”

Link wiggled and nodded, pressing forward against Sidon. He heard shifting below him and felt Sidon draw him flush against his chest for a moment and then felt the hot head of Sidon’s cock pressing against the small of his back. Link curled his hands into fists, full of the hunger and neediness Sidon had been winding up within him since they’d started. When Sidon pressed between his cheeks, up against his entrance, Link couldn’t stifle the low moan it pulled from him. He rested his head on Sidon’s chest, panting and whining as he pushed inside of him, stretching him wide, so deliciously wide, and filling him the wonderful intoxicating way only Sidon could. He felt Sidon’s chest rumble as he let out his own low groan.

“So beautiful… So perfect…” he murmured, petting down Link’s back.

Link hung his head back when Sidon was all the way in, their hips flush against each other’s. His head swam and spun at how full he was, and his mouth hung open as a stream of shallow pants and moans spilled from him. He rolled his hips back, breath hitching as he did. This made it–the teasing, the edging, the waiting–all worth it.

They started off slow, Link moving himself up and down as best he could, rolling and grinding his hips around when he came back down. It was difficult without his hands to steady him, but Sidon’s large firm hands on his hips helped. Link kept pulling at his restraints in his ecstasy, wanting to run his hands up Sidon’s vast chest and pull his face down for a kiss. Part of his needy, wanton moaning and panting was out of frustration. He wanted to be closer to Sidon, to steady himself by wrapping his arms around his shoulders or bracing his hands on Sidon’s legs, to touch him and hold him as he took him apart. He wanted to _see_ him, to look into his beautiful, deadly aureate eyes, to watch his face as he fell to pieces, see the satisfaction and admiration come over him.

Link’s thighs trembled and he sank back into Sidon’s lap, punching a whine out of himself as he took all of Sidon’s length again. He rubbed his face against his chest, suddenly desperate for him to touch him. Sidon’s hands returned to his hips, returning to guiding them as he began thrusting up into Link to accommodate his lack of movement. Link let out a high, whorish moan, rolling his hips back.

"S-si–!” His voice hitched as Sidon brushed his sweet spot, briefly but firmly. “Aah!” Everything somehow felt so deliciously good yet frustratingly not enough, all mixing together into a mess of emotion and tension and pleasure that made Link want to sob.

Sidon shushed him gently, petting at the soft skin of his hips as he directed their movement. He lifted one hand to pet at Link’s sweaty cheek, pulling a trembling whimper from the boy as he turned his face to press hot needy kisses to his palm. Sidon closed his eyes and growled low at Link’s eagerness.

“My good little boy,” Sidon murmured, voice low and affectionate. “So obedient… So good… Just for me.” He held onto Link’s jaw firmly and leaned down to kiss him hungrily, pushing his tongue between his already parted lips and exploring every corner of his mouth. He felt Link’s muffled, broken moan rumble against his lips as well as the grinding of his hips becoming erratic and frantic. He was close.

Sidon pulled away, taking in the sight of his pearl. He was pressed eagerly against Sidon’s chest, face and neck flushed pink, mouth agape and releasing a steady stream of whimpers and groans. Behind his back he’d begun struggling absentmindedly against the ropes, enough so that he had red marks beginning to appear on his wrists. His chest was heaving and his brow was knit with an emotion he didn’t seem to be able to articulate. It roused something within Sidon, something animalistic that blew his pupils into wide black pools and made him want nothing more than to bury his teeth in Link’s shoulder, marking him as his and only his to everyone.

“My good boy,” Sidon mused, nosing at Link’s neck. He blew a puff of air at the spot below his ear, where he knew he was especially sensitive. Sure enough, a shiver ran through Link’s body and he sucked in a sharp, shaking breath. Sidon pressed a kiss there, darting his tongue out to lap at the skin. “My precious, perfect, good little boy. Such a perfect, obedient darling.”

Link let out a high, wanton moan, his entire body wound and taut. Sidon rolled his hips up, in a way he knew would press excruciatingly against his sweet spot. Link started and choked out a broken cry. His head hung back, his entire body visibly shivering.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon whispered. He placed a firm hand on Link’s back, bringing him back to lean against his chest. He pressed a light, feathery kiss to Link’s ear. “Come for me.”

Link’s entire body tensed and convulsed, one last moan punching out of him, high and raspy and broken. His hands were clenched in white knuckled fists and on his belly Sidon could feel the mess his cock had made. He sucked in haggard, desperate breaths as he collapsed against Sidon’s chest, spent and weak. His boneless form trembled as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, pulling hushed whimpers and sobs from his throat. Feebly, his hips rolled back and forth as he rode out his orgasm. When he was finally done, he could do nothing but lie against Sidon’s chest and shake. His eyes began to flutter shut, thrown open only by Sidon jarring against his sweet spot as he thrust into Link, bringing himself towards his own orgasm. Link was too out of it to notice Sidon’s tight, stifled groan as he came himself, or the removal of both his wrist restraints and his blindfold. He felt Sidon curl a finger beneath his chin and instinctively lifted his face.

“Open your eyes,” Sidon murmured gently. The subtle dominance within Sidon’s voice sent chills down Link’s spine. He wrenched open a heavy eyelid to stare up at Sidon’s blurred, unfocused face. The delayed surprise at being able to see him made him smile weakly. Gingerly, he lifted a boneless hand, curling his fingers against Sidon’s hot cheek. He let his eyes flutter shut again and his hand fell from his face. Sidon gently brushed his hair and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“My pearl.”


	4. surprisingly, there is more porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sidons human in this because. why not. i enjoy single dick sidon. so does links ass. let me live

Link’s breath hitched in his throat, his head tipping back and a soft moan curling from his mouth. He sucked in another wavering breath, starting and trembling when he felt Sidon’s hands ghost over his sides. The sensation, his hands just barely skating over his ticklish skin, raised goosebumps on his bare legs and arms and made his cock twitch. Sidon had been teasing him for what seemed like forever, circling around him and gracing his hot skin with fleeting touches and feathery kisses; touching him just enough to keep him aroused and his senses heightened but never long enough or firmly to satisfy him. He couldn’t even look at Sidon and plead with his eyes, or try and coax an extra kiss or two from him with his hands. Sidon had told him to close his eyes when they started, and had placed a blindfold across his eyes. A moment later, Link had felt something cool and soft around his wrists and a soft _click_ as Sidon locked the handcuffs. Since then, he’d had to rely only on the sound of Sidon’s footfalls and the gentle encouragement and praise he occasionally murmured to tell where he was and his hands had long since curled into white knuckled, frustrated fists.

Link jumped as Sidon slid his hand across his cheek to cup the curve of his jaw. He pressed his palm to Link’s cheek and let his fingers rest curled against his cheekbone. Link pressed into the touch, excited by how firm it was and how he let it linger. He felt Sidon’s other hand cup his other cheek and together his two hands slid down until they were at the bottom curve of his jaw, pinkies curling around to the back of Link’s neck. Link tilted his chin up, squirming and wishing Sidon would go just a little bit lower.

“My pearl,” he murmured. He leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss to Link’s lips, stirring excitement within the blindfolded boy. He pressed forwards, eager to deepen it, to lengthen it as long as he could in case Sidon decided to go back to his awful teasing. As he did, Sidon pressed back, hands sliding lower on Link’s neck until his thumbs were balanced carefully over the ridges of his trachea. Link’s breath hitched. He let out a soft, trembling gasp, chills rolling down his spine. The pit behind his belly grew and stirred.

Sidon gently stroked his thumbs over Link’s throat, seemingly deciding whether or not he wanted to press down while Link trembled in his grip. He moved one hand away, shifting the other so it wrapped all the way across Link’s throat. With the other, he roamed over the curve of Link’s soft thighs, easily finding his hard, needy cock, and giving it a thoughtful stroke. Link jumped in his arms, tipping his head back and moaning. Sidon felt a bit of precum leak from him, wetting his hand. Link sucked in harsh breaths as Sidon pressed a slow kiss to his flushed cheek.

“Patience,” he whispered. “You’ll get what you want in time. Be a good boy for me.”

Link could only whimper in response. _Touch me!_ he wanted to scream. _I’ll be good, I’ll do anything, I promise but please, just touch me!_ Link turned his face in the direction he’d kissed him from, but now there was only empty air. Link hung his head, a quiet, frustrated whine escaping him. Sidon shushed him from some invisible location. In front of him, perhaps? His hearing wasn’t the best. He started when he felt Sidon’s hand ghost across his shoulders, making a hard shiver roll down his spine. He dug his fingernails into his palms, resisting the urge to moan at such a light touch. Sidon knew just how to rile him up, push his buttons just the right ways; how to tickle and tease and toy with him until he–who usually left the excessive physical affection to Sidon–was turned into a trembling, needy, touch starved mess.

At the tip of Link’s aching cock, a bead of precum welled up and rolled slowly down his red, sensitive shaft. Sidon smiled. Link always looked so beautiful like this, bound up and needy and flushed from frustration yet still so preciously obedient. He adored the way Link’s ears pinked and twitched upward a bit whenever he praised him for his patience and obedience, especially so when he told him he was a good boy. He got so wound up by it that Sidon had wondered more than once if he could bring him to orgasm using just that phrase alone. It seemed possible. Sidon stepped towards Link, curling a finger delicately beneath his chin, tipping his face up. His soft, pink lips were slightly parted, quiet constant pants of yearning puffing from him. His cheeks were blotchy and red, a reaction to all of Sidon’s unbearably light, ticklish touches. He could see Link’s brow was drawn with emotion and he shivered visibly at just this little touch.

“My precious boy…” Sidon mused. He shifted his hands to firmly cup Link’s face, palms resting on his jaw. Link wiggled in excitement and tried to bend his face around to press needy kisses to Sidon’s palms, but Sidon held him steadfast. He shushed him gently and leaned forwards to press his lips hungrily to Link’s. He felt a low, wanton moan rumble in Link’s chest, probably beside himself with joy at how Sidon was handling him now. He deepened the kiss, rewarding Link by plundering his already open mouth with his tongue, pulling another muffled moan from the boy. Sidon moved his mouth to press hot open mouthed kisses to Link’s neck, sending chills through him and producing a soft sigh from him.

Link’s head spun at all the sudden attention. He’d been aching and yearning for it so much that when Sidon finally kissed him the rough, possessive way he wanted, he felt he could’ve cried or come or both. Instead, he pressed desperately into the kiss, leaning forward enough that he almost lost his balance on the bed without his hands to steady him. If Sidon was going to go back to his teasing, he’d want to kiss him for as long as he could. Electric chills rolled down his spine as Sidon attacked his neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Link didn’t care. He wanted Sidon to mark him up, to make him his. He wanted to feel wanted.

Sidon pulled away from Link’s neck, pressing one last kiss to his cheek before getting up. Link whined softly, mind panicking. Hadn’t Sidon done enough teasing? He wasn’t going to last terribly long if he kept tantalizing and edging him like this.

“It’s alright, my pearl,” Sidon murmured soothingly. “I’m not leaving.” As he spoke, Link felt the bed sink behind him. He tossed his blind gaze over his shoulder, mind swirling and clouded. He whimpered softly as he felt Sidon’s large, gentle hands on him, turning him around and pulling him into his lap. Link pressed obediently against his firm warm mass, biting back a moan when his hands roamed over his ass and squeezed slowly.

“Mmm…” Sidon hummed softly. He pressed his face to Link’s shoulder again, trailing chaste kisses up to the stretch of his neck beneath his ear. “My beautiful, beautiful boy. So breathtaking. If only you could see yourself.” He gently huffed hot air against the skin, sending chills through Link and raising goosebumps on his arms. Sidon pressed a few more feathery kisses there, making Link squirm in the process, before taking a stretch of skin into his mouth and biting down gently.

Link shivered in his arms, a tight moan escaping him. He curled his hands into tight fists, nails digging into his palms. He felt his nipples harden, infuriatingly ignored and aching in the cold air. His cock twitched a bit, bead of precum bubbling up at the tip. Desperate for something more, something firmer and concrete, he ground his hips back, leaning forward to press his crotch against Sidon, creating delicious friction enough to make Link groan.

Sidon hummed and tutted softly, hands digging into the soft flesh of his hips to still his frantic grinding. “Patient,” he breathed, low, graveled voice making his war redden and twitch. “You want to be a good boy, now, don’t you? Remember?”

Link whined in exasperation, letting out a hot, needy pant and hanging his head, letting it rest against Sidon’s shoulder. He sat as still as he could as he felt Sidon’s hands roam over the curves of his ass, between the cheeks to stroke at his puckered hole. He trembled in Sidon’s arms, curling his toes painfully to keep from rolling his hips around in response. He tried to channel it into his noises, whimpering and gasping each time the calloused pad of his finger circled his entrance. A long, wanton moan rolled from him when Sidon dipped easily inside of him, thrusting in and out shallowly a few times before pushing further in. Link’s breath hitched and tightened as Sidon added a second finger and began stretching and scissoring him open. Behind his back, his hands flexed and closed in frustrated want. How badly he wanted to be able to touch Sidon! To be able to cling to his shoulders as he did this; press his face into his strong shoulder and muffle the horrible noises he couldn’t stop himself from making.

Link sucked in a high, wavering breath and pushed back on Sidon’s fingers at the same moment he’d pushed in, sinking deeper onto them and pulling a low moan from his throat. His way of telling Sidon he was ready; that he’d had enough of his accursed teasing and perhaps coax him to speed things up.

Sidon only chuckled, chest rumbling against Link’s as he did. “Eager yet, are we?” he mused, all the while picking up the speed with which he pushed in and out of Link, drawing more beautiful, whorish moans and gasps from the boy. He cried out, voice high pitched and wanting, as Sidon stuffed in a third finger, stretching him the delicious way Sidon knew he loved. “You’ve been a good little boy for me, haven’t you?” he purred, fucking him hard and fast on his fingers.

Link let his head loll against Sidon’s chest, mouth hung open as gasps and groans slipped effortlessly from him. He nodded frantically, fighting to keep himself from jerking his hips forward. He weakly rolled them back, trying to keep with Sidon’s thrusts.

“Oh, but are you really ready yet?” Sidon murmured, slowing his thrusts to pull his fingers almost all the way out, achingly slowly, so Link could feel every ridge and bump on his knuckles pop out of him. “You know how important it is that you’re properly prepared. Is three fingers enough? Or would you feel better with four…?”

“A-ahh…” Link whimpered, arching his spine and tipping his head back. He wanted to shout at Sidon, hit him for still being so excruciating and evil even when he’d been so good for him. They both knew three fingers was fine. Link leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Sidon’s hot, smooth skin. As Sidon thoughtfully kneaded his ass, he mouthed, _Ready._

Sidon smiled down at the beautiful boy before him. He was red faced and shivering, needy and ruined by sheer want. His hips were rolling weakly on Sidon’s lap, trying to find whatever leverage and friction he could. He curled his fingers beneath Link’s chin, tipping his face up, and gave him a kiss. Link kissed him back eagerly, legs trembling and hips still grinding weakly. “So precious…” he murmured against his lips. Sidon reached behind Link, resting his hands on the latch of his handcuffs. He undid them and slipped them from Link’s wrists, making the boy’s heart soar. He started to reach for Sidon, to touch and feel and hold him the way he’d been yearning so badly to, but the other man stopped him, encircling his wrist delicately yet dominantly.

“Ah-ah,” he scolded gently. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Link pouted, curling his hand into a fist and wiggling his hips. He huffed air out of his nostrils, trying to convince him to compromise. He only wanted to touch him, feel his hot skin under his fingers, trace the hard curve of his jaw. It was the least he could do if he insisted on him remaining blindfolded.

Sidon exhaled a soft chuckle. He let go of Link’s wrist and smiled as his hands roamed hungrily over his chest and up to carefully cup his face. Link leaned up, craning to press hot, needy kisses to Sidon’s rough cheek. He pulled back when he felt Sidon turn at the waist, rocking back and bracing his hands on Sidon’s thighs as he waited. A moment later, Sidon moved him from his lap, taking both his wrists in his hands and coaxing him to knee walk forward. His hands found the edge of the headboard. He was confused until he felt Sidon secure them in the handcuffs again, attached this time to some part of the headboard. Link tried to readjust himself so his shoulder wasn’t pulled painfully and found he could only sit back so far, and only with his ass sticking out. Link reddened. A moment later, he felt Sidon’s warm form behind him, hands curling around to pet at his pale chest. He started as his hands moved up to rub over his sensitive nipples, a soft moan curling from him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sidon murmured, pressing his lips into Link’s shoulder. “My beautiful boy…” As he spoke, Link felt the hot head of his cock press between his cheeks, rubbing tantalizingly against his entrance. Link’s toes curled, a tight shiver rolling through him. Sidon continued his teasing for a few more cruel seconds, all the while murmuring a constant stream of sweet nothings that made Link’s ears turn pink.

“My good boy… Always so obedient for me…” Sidon mused, finally pushing into Link and spearing him deliciously open.

Link cried out, back arching as his head swam and chills ran through him. His legs trembled and he was certain he’d have collapsed had it not been for the handcuffs. Sidon slowly pressed into him, hands holding his hips steady as he pressed all the way into him, until his crotch was flush against Link’s ass. Link moaned shakily, breath hitching at the dizzying fullness. From behind him Sidon groaned tightly, kneading the soft skin at Link’s hips as he began slowly rolling his hips.

“So good for me…” Sidon breathed. He pressed his chest flush to Link’s back, nosing at Link’s shoulder and smiling against his skin when he heard the moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Sidon began thrusting harder, punching tight, hitched moans from the hero.

Link wished he could bury his face into his arm or a pillow to block out the lurid, obscene sounds their bodies made, but the way his arms were didn’t allow for that. The whorish noises coming from his own throat made his ears redden and twitch. He pressed his lips together, trying to muffle himself.

“I want to hear you,” Sidon growled from behind him, voice low and dominant. “I wanna hear all the pretty little sounds you’re making for me.”

Link could only pant in response, head swimming as Sidon thrust into him. Sidon snapped his hips forwards, pressing all the way into Link hard and fast, angled so that he pressed cruelly against Link’s sweet spot. Link started, pulling hard at his binds and letting out a long, loud moan. Stars swam in front of his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath, hot electricity tingling through him. For a moment he thought he’d come already, but once everything subsided a bit he found he was still achingly, frustratingly hard. Link cried out again as his head was suddenly forced back, Sidon having twisted his fingers in his long, messy hair. Link bit his lip, groaning high in his throat as Sidon pounded into him, hard and rough and exactly what Link wanted. He loved how gentle and loving he usually was, loved it very much, but he also adored the harsh, animalistic side of him; the side that yanked his hair and bit into his neck and grabbed his throat as they fucked, never hard enough to hurt him seriously but enough to produce the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure Link loved.

Sidon pulled Link’s head back and craned his own forward press a hungry kiss to the side of Link’s throat, letting his tongue lap out at the skin for a moment. “So, so beautiful…” he murmured breathlessly. He slid his free arm around Link’s waist, holding him flush against him and fucking into him roughly, only pulling out a few inches but thrusting into him hard enough to punch a pitched, wanton moan out of him with each thrust. Link’s head swam, dizzy with pleasure. He curled his hands into shivering fists, crying out each time Sidon bullied against his sweet spot. He could tell his aching cock was leaking precum, probably soaking the bedsheets. Sidon’s hand roamed over the curve of his belly, sliding lower to wrap around his cock and give it a slow, decided stroke. Link shouted, voice hitching and legs trembling. His moans quickened and stars swam before his eyes as Sidon jerked him off. Link squeezed his eyes shut and moaned brokenly as he came hard, electricity coursing through his entire body and buckling his weak legs. He thrust his hips into Sidon’s hand, motions erratic with sheer pleasure, hot, needy whimpers and gasps spilling from him as he rode out his orgasm and slowly came down from his euphoric high. He whined as Sidon continued thrusting into him, slower and steadier now but still hard enough to jostle him forward and brush against his sweet spot.

“Aahh…” Link moaned tightly, shivering hands curled into fists at the almost painful sensation. Cold chills ran through him as Sidon dug his fingers into his soft skin, low, hushed moans coming from him.

“My precious little boy,” Sidon murmured, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder. “So good for me. So, so obedient and good.”

Link craned his neck and groaned softly. If Sidon kept this up long enough, he might get hard again. Luckily, a moment later Sidon thrust into him once more, stilling and gripping Link’s hips hard enough to bruise. He let out a long, breathless moan, pressing his nose into Link’s shoulder. His hips gave a few small thrust, riding out his own orgasm. After a few seconds, Sidon relaxed and pulled out of Link, making him squirm and whimper at the sudden emptiness. When Sidon moved from him, Link sank to his knees, body spent and boneless. His arms fell limply to his sides when Sidon undid his handcuffs, and when his blindfold was removed all he could do was stare dazed up at Sidon, head still cloudy with his afterglow. Sidon say beside him and pulled him into his lap, keeping one hand braced against his back so he could sit up.

Sidon peppered his sweaty face with kisses, gently taking his wrists to massage lightly at the red marks left by the handcuffs.

“What a good boy you’ve been,” Sidon cooed sweetly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Link’s limp wrist. “Such a good, precious boy you are. How lucky I am to have you.”

Link’s heart swelled, and he wanted to throw his arms around Sidon, but he was too spent to do much more than crane his head up from where it rested on Sidon’s chest and press a feathery kiss to his cheek. Sidon smiled at him, amused. He dove a hair through his tousled, sweaty hair and smoothed it back, brushing his lips over Link’s hot forehead.


	5. yet more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worthwhile ? endings ?? its more unlikely than u think,  
> also uh this porns from an au wherein link is an angel n sidon is an incubus n theyre not supposed to fuck but. sidons gay and Persistent so they do

Link let out a soft huff of air, nosing weakly at the crook of Sidon’s neck. He let his eyes flutter shut as the other man’s hands roamed his skin, raising goosebumps where he just barely ghosted over the juts and curves of his body. Every touch, every kiss sent hot electricity spiraling through Link’s entire body, teasing soft, low gasps from him as he jumped and squirmed in Sidon’s arms. No one had ever touched him, kissed him, wanted him like this before. It was all so new it almost made him nervous, yet so dizzyingly, intoxicatingly addictive he never wanted Sidon to stop. Sidon had all but laughed at him when he found out just how inexperienced he was. Even after he’d defensively told him it was because he was an angel and rutting like an animal wasn’t exactly the holiest thing he could do, Sidon had just rolled his eyes. He’d then encircled an arm around his fragile waist, pulling him flush against him, gaze darkening and flashing hungrily, and murmured low in his chest how excited he was to be the one to enlighten him.

Sidon’s hand roamed up his back, fingers tickling between his shoulder blades for a moment before he raked his nails back down to the small of his back, pricking at his skin and leaving burning lines down his back. Link tensed, a tight shiver rolling through him. He let out a sharp puff of air, pressing his forehead to Sidon’s neck. A moment later, his head was yanked back, Sidon’s firm hand gripping his jaw and holding his face up. His soft squeak of surprise was muffled by Sidon kissing him hungrily, tongue ravaging his mouth. He was left out of breath and shivering when Sidon pulled away, cheeks painted crimson. He grasped weakly at his shoulders as Sidon pressed kisses from his cheek down to his neck, whimpered when he let his hand comb through his hair and raked his treacherous nails over his scalp.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to have you like this,” Sidon growled, voice low and hungry. He twisted his fingers in Link’s feathery hair, craning his head back further so he could lick and nip at his exposed neck. He paused at his shoulder, letting his teeth skate over hot, quivering skin. Link started, digging his trembling fingers into Sidon’s back. Gentle gasps and pants slipped from his slack, kiss-bruised mouth as Sidon sucked a love bite into his alabaster skin. His hands traveled down to Link’s hips, kneading the soft flesh of his love handles. Grip firm and unyielding, he ground them down on himself, at the same time that he rolled his hips up, rubbing tantalizingly against Link’s aching cock. Link shook, a long, drawn out shiver rolling through him, making every inch of his skin tingle and buzz. A high, tight groan curled from his open mouth, eyes clenching shut tighter and nails biting into Sidon’s skin.

“You don’t know how often I’ve thought about ripping off those clothes of yours and fucking you senseless,” Sidon breathed, guiding Link’s hips as he continued to grind on him, drinking in the deliciously wanton sounds the angel was making. He knew this was risky, an incubus going after someone he’d known was an angel as soon as he laid eyes on him, but after he’d seen him, seen how shy and soft and innocent he was, he couldn’t get the idea of dirtying him, doing filthy, filthy things to him, staining that pure white soul of his jet black like his own, off his mind. Getting him in bed with him had proven to be nothing short of a challenge, but the breathless, needy cries spilling from his beautiful mouth and the delicious blush painting his face and neck pink more than made up for it.

Sidon swiped his tongue over the skin of Link’s neck once more, driven nearly mad by the redolence of the holy blood coursing through his veins. “How often I’ve thought about tearing you apart,” Sidon murmured darkly, fitting his mouth over Link’s shoulder and letting his sharpened canines sink into him. Link jumped in his lap, moans and gasps turning into tight cries of pain. Sidon ignored them, lapping at the wounds he’d made. He had to fight the urge to bite him harder, cut him deeper and lick up more of his delicious blood. As a halfhearted apology, Sidon reached his hand between them and kneaded the heel of his palm against Link’s cock, smirking to himself at the wet spot he felt on his boxers. Link trembled, Sidon letting him duck his head, a high, pinched moan curling from his mouth. Link’s toes curled and he pressed into Sidon, hanging on to his shoulders with shivering arms. He panted hotly into his neck, whimpering softly when his face was forced back up. He remained pliant as Sidon kissed him again, the burning knot behind his belly becoming almost painful.

Sidon didn’t seem to understand the concept of being gentle or going slow with him; or if he did, he was willfully foregoing it. Everything he did was so dizzying, so intense, so constantly on the verge of being too much. He’d already come once, he thought, just from Sidon’s touching and kissing and grinding. It was good, yes–so deliciously good–but at the same time the uninterrupted stimulation was overwhelming and formed a tight ball of emotion in his throat. When Sidon pulled away, swiped his thumb over his swollen bottom lip, a tight, choked sob escaped Link. Sidon’s hand roamed down the curve of his back, slipping beneath the waist band of his boxers to knead at Link’s cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, starting at the touch. He felt tears prick up in his eyes and, for the first time that night, felt Sidon touch him gently to thumb them away.

“Enough of that,” he said shortly. “I don’t tolerate tears. Not like this.” Sidon curled his fingers beneath Link’s chin, turning his face up and pressing slow, gentle kisses along his jaw. He slid his other hand away after a moment, reaching to squeeze his other cheek, pulling a soft moan from him. Link pressed against Sidon, head spinning. Sidon hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, sliding them slowly over the curve of his ass. Link’s cock was allowed to spring free as well, trapped between their bodies and painfully erect despite his orgasm not long ago. A tremble ran through him at the cool air upon his member, raising the hair on his neck as Sidon kneaded his cheeks in his hot, large hands.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Sidon breathed, mouth attacking Link’s neck again to leave a line of possessive bruises. “How lucky you are to have a vessel like this. What a shame no one’s been allowed to touch before now.”

Link’s ears reddened at the remind. But before he could dwell very much on how forbidden a thing this truly was, Sidon had spread his cheeks and begun thumbing at his hole, thoughtfully circling his wet entrance with the pad of his finger. Link tensed, biting back a moan. He shifted in Sidon’s lap, a bead of precum already collecting at the head of his dick. Sidon chuckled, low and vibrating, and pressed down harder, threatening to push inside.

“Do you want me?” Sidon asked, voice dark and heavy.

Link nodded, gently rolling his hips on his own, searching for friction and pleasure firmer than Sidon’s feathery teasing. Sidon grinned at his feeble desperation. He brought his hand to Link’s mouth, pressing against his lips until he took his fingers into his mouth. Link sucked them desperately, swirling his tongue round and between them, closing his eyes and biting back a retch when Sidon pressed them deeper into his mouth. When he felt they’d been sufficiently wetted, Sidon withdrew them slowly, letting a string of saliva stretch from his lip. He darted forward, catching Link’s mouth in a harsh kiss and returning his hand to press two fingers suddenly inside of Link. Link squeezed his eyes shut tighter, groaning high and tight against Sidon’s mouth. A tight shiver rolled through him at the sudden fullness, gasps and whimpers spilling from him as Sidon scissored and stretched him. It burned and stung a bit, being stretched this way when everything was still so new, and Link petted timidly at Sidon’s back, trying to wordlessly convince him to slow down. Sidon ignored him, pressing deeper into him and adding a third finger. Link tensed, digging his fingers into Sidon’s hot skin, biting back a cry of pain. This fullness, this knowledge that there was something inside of him, made his neck burn white hot. It was almost unbearably lewd–downright deplorable, really. If anyone at all ever found out what he’d done–and with an incubus no less!–he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to live with himself.

Sidon thrust harshly into Link, bullying forward and brushing a deeper part of him. Link jolted suddenly, a hot, pleasurable tremble rolling down his spine. He gasped and panted shallowly, a fuzzy wave of pleasure overtaking him and burying the pain of being stretched open. As Sidon knocked against the spot more and more, Link curled his toes, clinging to Sidon as high, quivering moans spilled from him. After a few thrusts, Sidon pulled his fingers out, leaving him achingly empty. Link whined softly, grinding his hips weakly to make up for the loss of sensation. His head spun as he felt Sidon shift below him, his body weak and pliant. He was brought back around by Sidon’s cock slowly and teasingly rubbing between his cheeks. He shivered, goosebumps raising on his arms.

Sidon held Link’s jaw tight in one powerful hand, nails poised to dig into his cheeks should he squirm or fight.

“Open your eyes.”

Link peeled open his eyes, gazing wetly up at Sidon. Sidon’s own face was flushed from their activities, but his eyes were hungry and bottomless. Even in his mortal form, he stank of wickedness; of pure, demonic lust. It lingered bitterly in his mouth and stung his nostrils but despite it, Link found he couldn’t get enough of him. He knew he ought to have chalked it up to nothing more than his being an incubus, but it didn’t seem to him like anything otherworldly. Link knew he didn’t love him or even necessarily like him by any means, but nonetheless there was something about him that he found himself infatuated with.

Sidon stared into his eyes for a moment longer, utterly endless darkness threatening to swallow Link whole, before he murmured, “What a good little whore you are. How ashamed that God of yours would be to see you now.”

Link buried his face into Sidon’s shoulder, ears burning at the comment. Sidon continued his awful teasing, pressing the hot head of his cock against Link’s entrance, pulling a soft, impatient whine from the angel. After a few more cruel moments, Sidon pulled Link up and flush against him, finally pushing inside of him and letting him sit back until he was seated down to the shaft. Link clung to Sidon’s shoulders with trembling arms, gasping tightly and so overwhelmingly full it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Sidon shifted, rocking his hips up, and Link cried out, voice hoarse and weak. Link clung to Sidon, breathless, as he thrust into him, rolling his hips slowly and expertly, making sure he felt every awful inch of him. At the same time, his hands guided Link’s hips in their own rhythm, shifting Sidon within him and knocking deliciously against his sweet spot. Link could only pant and sob brokenly, white-knuckled fists tangled in the hair at the base of Sidon’s neck and face buried in his shoulder. He was dizzy with pleasure, cheeks burning fiercely and his mind all but blank. Sidon moved one of his guiding hands to tangle it in Link’s hair, tugging it to make him whimper that deliciously helpless way he did, and he kept up the grinding of his hips on his own. Everything was so, so much, so precariously close to too much; yet somehow, infuriatingly, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

Sidon was making his own noise now; low, ragged pants and groans that rumbled deep in his chest and the bottom of his throat. He thrust harder into Link, drinking in the beautiful moan it punched from him. He couldn’t get enough of him; how sensitive he was to every little thing; how high and timid all his moans where; how he trembled and clung to him when Sidon let him feel how full he was. There was something about him, something special, that he hadn’t run into in a very, very long time that made pulling him apart that much more satisfying.

Sidon growled, a dark thrumming rumble in his chest, and picked Link up. Before the angel could do anything, he’d laid him back on the bed and then draped himself over him, bearing down with all his terrible weight as he pushed back into him, this time fucking into him hard and fast. Link cried out, wrapping desperate, shivering arms around Sidon’s neck. This new pace bullied cruelly against his sweet spot, and within a few moments everything suddenly _was_ too much and his head filled with fuzz and his body with hot, burning electricity and he arched up and sobbed as he came, wonderful and powerful and overwhelming, bringing tears to his eyes and making flashes of light pass before his field of view. Link clawed for purchase on Sidon’s shoulders, pathetically weak and broken sobs mixing with high, quivering moans. Overstimulation made Sidon’s continued thrusting hurt, but Link was too lost in pleasure and boneless to stop or slow him or do much of anything except cling to him helplessly.

Link closed his eyes, moaning tightly as Sidon continued fucking him, bent possessively over him and panting hotly. Soon enough, Sidon’s thrusting became messy and erratic and he stilled a moment later, groaning low and tight as he came. He gave a few tight thrusts of his hips, punching a soft groan out of Link. After a moment he relaxed, the tension in his shoulders dropping away. He rolled his hips into Link once more, making the angel squirm and press his face into the bed, before he finally pulled out of him; Link shivered at the sudden emptiness. Sidon rolled over beside Link, carding a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Fuck…” Sidon breathed. He exhaled slowly, a lazy smirk coming over his face. He glanced over at Link. “Maybe there’s a reason they don’t let anyone fuck any of you.”

Link didn’t react. Once he’d caught his breath and come down from his afterglow, the weighty reality of it all, of what he’d really just done, had hit him like a bus. This was most definitely a punishable offense. It had to be. It was probably one of the worst, and the fact that he’d done it with a demon no less had to make it a hundred times worse. Was this something he could be cast out for? It didn’t seem so bad if he really thought about it critically, but at the same time he just knew he’d fucked himself over, ruined everything for the rest of–

“Oi.”

Link glanced slowly over at Sidon, shaken from his thoughts. The demon had propped himself up on his elbow, a sort of drawn look on his face.

“Quit worryin’. You don’t look cute like that.” Sidon’s voice was gentler now, had lost the harsh edge it’d held earlier. He sounded… sincere now. “You’re gonna be fine. It’d be a real dick move if they punished you for something little like this.”

Link examined Sidon’s face, worry turning in his chest. When he reached out for him, drawing him to his warm, firm chest and draping an arm around his shoulders, he sighed softly. This man was going to be his downfall, for sure, but at least he was cute.


	6. porn but this time with a prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Sidon and Link cuddling over a hot meal on the couch and eventually just leaving the meal half eaten because they’re more interested in each other and food can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am , fundamentally , very bad at writing apparently

Link squeezed his eyes shut, soft lilting giggle bubbling up from his throat, high and sweet to Sidon’s ears. He craned his head to the side, biting back a ticklish smile as Sidon slid his hands beneath his shirt, ghosting them along his quivering sides. He looked back at Sidon, lifting one of his hands to curl his fingers against his warm, blushing cheek.

“Our food’ll get cold,” Link murmured, cerulean eyes gazing up at molten gold ones.

“We can always make more,” Sidon breathed, ducking down to press wet kisses along Link’s neck, drawing a soft hum from him.

Link sighed softly, warmth curling and tingling through his body as Sidon worked at his neck. He hadn’t originally planned anything so heated for the night, not that he was complaining. He’d invited Sidon over to try and finally teach him to cook, perhaps even leave him with at least one meal he could always rely on if he ever needed it, but Sidon had seemed to have other ideas. He’d hardly been able to keep his hands off Link in the kitchen, deterred only by Link’s scolding and the wack of a wooden spoon, and almost as soon as they finished the dish he was at it again, pressing kisses closer and closer to the sensitive part of Link’s neck, arms wrapped lazily around his waist. It’d been too long, Sidon claimed, since he’d seen him last. He’d been too busy with work and familial responsibilities to see him all week; how did he expect him to make himself wait any longer? Link had only rolled his eyes. He managed to get them to the couch and a few bites of what they’d spent so long preparing into each of them before he finally relented and let Sidon smother him in kisses and caresses.

Sidon pulled back from Link’s neck, admiring with half lidded eyes the marks he’d painted at the bend where his neck met his shoulder. Link shivered beneath him, biting back a lewd noise as feverish heat gathered low in his stomach. He tightly huffed out the breath he’d been holding, curling his fingers at Sidon’s cheek to bring his face towards his. He leaned up to press his lips to Sidon’s, moaning softly when the other man swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. He let his mouth fall open for him, let him explore every corner of it, shuddering warmly at the slide of their lips together. When Sidon pulled away again to press open mouth kisses to his cheek, Link was pink all the way down to his chest.

“I’ve just missed you so terribly,” Sidon mumbled against his skin.

“I can tell.” Link let his eyes flutter shut as Sidon gingerly lifted his shirt up and over his head, his pale narrow chest already flushed. He sighed softly as Sidon began working at his chest, pressing hot needy kisses dangerously close to his sensitive nipples. “This wasn’t what I’d planned for tonight, you know.”

“You certainly don’t seem like you’re complaining.“

Link only smiled, chuckling low and soft in his throat. He arched off the couch a bit when Sidon took one of his nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the pink hardened nub. Link curled his hands in Sidon’s fiery hair, breath caught in his throat. He shuddered when Sidon lapped at it once more, digging fingers into Sidon’s scalp and drawing a satisfied hum from him, only worsening the slow electric warmth spreading through him.

“Ah… S–” Link pressed his mouth shut, squirming beneath Sidon’s weight. He’d changed his mind. No, he wanted Sidon to work for the noises of his he seemed to love so much. They both knew full well how easily Link came undone, especially like this. If Sidon really wanted this so badly he was going to put in work.

Sidon returned to press a soft kiss to Link’s mouth, pulling away just enough to gaze down at him. His cheeks were darker than usual as well, cinnamon skin flushed. His eyebrows twitched together for a moment but relaxed almost as quickly as Sidon realized what game Link was trying to play. A slow, mischievous smile curled across his lips before he ducked down again, attacking Link’s neck with kisses and hungry, determined laps of his tongue.

“I see,” he murmured, slowly trailing his rough fingers down Link’s side, just lightly enough to bring up goosebumps. At the same time, Sidon bore down with his delicious weight, rolling his hips down and grinding against Link’s crotch. Link bit down mercilessly on his bottom lip, fighting back the moan that threatened to curl from him. Sidon always got him hard so easily, and now was no exception.

As Sidon continued, movements slow and deliberate so he could make sure he felt every cruel second of contact, Link threw his legs apart to accommodate Sidon’s hips, all the while tearing apart the insides of his cheeks to keep his noises at bay. Sidon, unfairly determined, let his teeth graze against Link’s neck, just beneath his ear. Link started a bit, a small, tight groan finally slipping past his wet, soft lips. It morphed into something of a whimper as Sidon took a bit of his skin between his teeth with the barest inkling of pressure; just enough to drive Link insane but not nearly enough to satisfy him.

“Th… That’s– not fair,” Link gasped, curling his hands into white knuckled fists in Sidon’s hair. It took everything in him to hold back the loud, wanton moans that shook on the precipice of his lips.

Sidon said nothing, only smiled against Link’s neck. He pulled away and sat back, letting Link’s arms fall from around his neck. Link watched, chest hot and heaving, as Sidon finally peeled off his own shirt, sweaty from their mingling heat. Something stirred within Link when he saw the wide expanse of Sidon’s chest, brown skin glistening warmly over strong muscles. When Sidon came back down, pressed a firm, wanting kiss to Link’s slackened mouth, he couldn’t hold back the soft moan that curled from him. And when Sidon slid his hand down his side, slipped it into his jeans and slowly, decidedly groped at his aching member, he rolled his head back and cried out to the ceiling. Sidon continued, stroking him slowly and cruelly, making sure he felt every bit of it. He ran his thumb over the hot tip of Link’s cock, dragging precum down his foreskin as he slid his hand back down the shaft. Link shook beneath him, breath coming quick and ragged.

Sidon kissed him for a moment, just to feel how quickly he’d come apart. His mouth was soft and pliant as ever, lips already parted to give his tongue free rein of his precious mouth. When Sidon pulled away, Link was breathless, cheeks flushed by for more reasons than one, chest heaving and arching up from the couch. Sidon ground his palm against Link’s crotch, circling the hot head of his cock with his thumb and reveling in the high whimper it pulled from him.

“S…” Link breathed, voice high and tight and beautifully fragile. “Sidon…”

Sidon said nothing at first, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the bruises he’d sucked into his alabaster skin. “How lovely,” he murmured a second later. He slipped his hand away for a moment to unbuckle and slide off first his own and then Link’s jeans, exposing his soft, pale thighs. When Sidon reached for Link’s cock again, he could feel the warm wet spot on the front of his underwear, soaked through already with precum. Link shivered beneath him when he fondled him again.

Sidon tucked an arm beneath him, sweeping him up and sitting back to seat him firmly in his lap, hands sliding down to rest on the small of his back. Link threw his legs apart to straddle Sidon, pressing into his warmth and weakly rolling his hips against him. He let out a soft, hot huff of air as Sidon kneaded his cheeks in his strong, wide hands. His voice hitched and tightened at the first press of the pad of Sidon’s finger against his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning quietly into Sidon’s ear as he clung to his shoulders, Sidon’s fingers toying with him all the while and threatening to push past the tight ring of muscles. He felt Sidon take his fingers leave him for a moment, and the sound of something tearing. A moment later, he felt Sidon return, fingers slick and cool. Link started in his arms, a tight shiver rolling through him at the feel of something slick being rubbed between his cheeks.

“Where did you…?” Link murmured. A moment later, a memory surfaced of someone in complicated leather lingerie pressing a sample pack of lube into his hand at the last pride parade he’d been to. Sdion pressed wet kisses to his cheek and smiled against his skin when he felt Link’s face fall as it clicked.

“Always be prepared,” Sidon said with a grin, voice playful and amused.

Link only rolled his eyes. “You’re unbeliev–” As he spoke, Sidon pressed his finger to Link’s hole again, the slickness of the lube letting him sink inside. Link’s voice hitched, tail end kf the word turning into a tight groan. Link pressed his forehead into Sidon’s neck, fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulder blade. His grip on him only tightened as Sidon slowly and excruciatingly thrust into him, stretching and relaxing him. A short while later he added a second finger, pressing a kiss to Link’s cheek when his whimpering tightened at the burn of it. He scissored Link open, drawing hot trembling cries from him. When he added a third finger, Link’s hips jerked forward, his hot, leaking cock smearing precum between their bodies. He curled his fingers in the hair at the base of Sidon’s neck, breath frustrated and needy in his ear as he rolled his hips unsteadily against him.

“S– Sidon, please, just–” Link pressed his lips together, biting back a loud, lewd moan as Sidon brushed dangerously close to his sweet spot.

“Tell me what you want,” Sidon purred warmly, free hand gently raking his nails up and down Link’s spine.

“Fuck me.” Link’s voice was desperate and hollowed by lust and frustration and pleasure. “Please. Just fuck me.”

“Anything for you, my pearl,” Sidon mused sweetly. Link would’ve rolled his eyes, but he was too caught up in the thrall of it all. Something stirred excitedly within him when he felt the press of Sidon’s blood hot cock between them. He rocked up onto his knees, shivering when Sidon pressed against his wet entrance. As he sank back down, he moaned low and loud in his throat, thighs trembling at the stretch and the fullness. When he was fully seated to the base of Sidon’s cock, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, head dizzy with pleasure. Sidon himself had his head tipped back, grip on Link’s hips hard enough to bruise. He let out a tight groan when Link shifted, weakly rolled his hips forward.

Link rocked forwards a bit, picking himself up a bit and sinking back down, eyebrows knit together and face flushed. He moved his hands to brace them against Sidon’s chest, a soft whine curling from his slack hawed mouth. He wasn’t quite so used to taking this much of Sidon so quickly, feeling so full so early on and for so long, but he was quickly discovering he loved it. As Link picked up his pace, he felt Sidon shudder beneath him and groan, fingers denting the soft flesh of his hips, absentmindedly guiding their movement. He evidently loved this too, having Link on top. His head was tipped back, face tight and drawn, a soft sigh slipping from him each time Link sank back down to the base.

Link let his eyes flutter shut, hair flying about as he bounced. His thighs and knees buckled beneath him after a few moments, forcing him back into Sidon’s lap, flushed and trembling. Sidon slid his arms around Link’s waist, bringing him flush against his chest. Link wrapped his arms around his neck again, his breath catching and shivering in his throat as Sidon fucked up into him, thrusting hard and rough. Link shoved his face into Sidon’s neck as the change in angle allowed the head of his cock to bully roughly against his sweet spot. He shivered in Sidon’s arms, head spinning with pleasure. He clawed and grappled at Sidon’s shoulders, high lilting moans mingling with the sound of skin against skin.

“S-sidon, I’m–” Link stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as Sidon slowed suddenly, rolling his hips up, cruelly and excruciatingly pressing against his sweet spot. “Fuck! I’m–”

“Let me hear you,” Sidon growled, voice low and hungry and dark. “Don’t hold back.”

Link nodded, panting hotly against Sidon’s skin. He only lasted a few more moments before the heat coiling in his belly became too much and he came, white hot light flashing behind his eyes and toes curling almost painfully. Behind the ringing in his ears, Link heard Sidon grunt tightly as he clenched around him. His hand gingerly petted up and down Link’s heaving back, head tipped back and hushed murmurs spilling from him as he brought himself to his own orgasm. Link’s head was still fuzzy and numb from his afterglow when he felt Sidon still within him, grip on his hips tightening enough to bruise. He rolled his hips a few times as he rode out his orgasm, pushing a soft whine from Link as he pressed against his sweet spot.

Link shuddered when Sidon pulled out of him, clinging to his shoulders with all the strength left in him. Sidon nuzzled his face into Link’s cheek, grinning when he pulled away from the ticklish feeling.

“This is the last time I cook for you,” Link murmured.

Sidon chuckled softly, pressing a warm, chaste kiss To Link’s cheek. “Don’t pretend you don’t love me.”

Link only huffed softly, bringing his hand up to run it through the hair at the base of Sidon’s neck.


	7. its here its porn and its self indulgent as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall remember dpd link well heres his thrilling comeback (CUMback) spoilers he cries at the end

Link found himself gazing up at Sidon, eyes wide and soft and full of love. He’d intended to sleep, so exhausted from the day he’d been falling asleep on the drive home, but Sidon had after a few minutes come to join him in their bedroom, reading and keeping to himself so as not to disturb him. But just his presence itself had roused him, sending hot, jittering excitement rushing through his veins. His eyes followed the familiar jut of his jaw, the firm curve of his cheekbones, the smooth, warm, flawless cinnamon skin, the pretty, absentminded purse of his precious lips. He could just barely see slivers of his powerful, burning eyes, cast down and obscured by his dark, lush eyelashes as he read. Link felt his heart swell.  


A moment later, he found those molten eyes looking into his, golden gaze kind and amused. Link started, shaken from his haze by shock. He cut his eyes away from him, cheeks burning something fierce. He found himself doing this far too often it seemed, becoming hopelessly lost in Sidon’s sheer beauty; he had to have found it bothersome by now, always looking up and finding Link’s hollow, love clouded gaze boring into him. The anxiety burning in his chest was extinguished some when he heard Sidon chuckle, a low, graveled sound that rumbled warmly deep in his chest and stirred something tight within Link’s belly.  


“You’re alright, darling,” Sidon mused. “You weren’t bothering me.” Link reddened further. He hated how predictable he always was. Link curled in on himself, rubbing his blazing cheek into his pillow.  


Sidon was quiet for a moment, considering him, before he bent down the corner of his page and set his book aside. “Come here,” he murmured, smoothing his hand over the comforter beside him. “I just realized, I haven’t seen you all day.”  


Link obeyed easily, sitting up and crawling over to Sidon. He sat back on his heels, some fetid, quivering piece of him swooning to think Sidon wanted him, desired him enough to ask him closer. Briefly, he panicked, suddenly unsure of where he should place his hands. Behind him? Beside him? But what if Sidon wished to take them, hold them in his own and press them to his lips the way he sometimes did? On his thighs, then. But what if that was wrong too? Link didn't have much time to worry, luckily, for as soon as he was near Sidon curled an arm around his waist, gently tugging him closer until their sides were flush. He reached his free hand up to cup his cheek, fingers curled against the underside of Link’s soft jaw, thumb petting gingerly at the skin beneath Link’s eye. A soft, radiant smile came over Sidon’s lips, and Link felt himself melt. His eyes fluttered shut as Sidon pressed forward to kiss him, lifting his hand to rest it on Sidon’s warm chest. Link softened his mouth, remained pliant and obedient to let Sidon do with him what he pleased. The kiss was simple, soft and sweet and chaste; the kind that made Link’s heart flutter noisily in his chest. When Sidon pulled away--not but a centimeter; just enough to breathe--Link’s cheeks were flushed again. The second kiss was more--harder, hungrier, more desperate, stirring the pit of heat in his belly more hotly. Link trembled at the first swipe of Sidon’s tongue against his bottom lip, opened his mouth immediately and graciously, binding back a soft hum low in his throat. He let his hand on Sidon’s chest curl into a loose fist, catching up the hot fabric of his shirt in his palm. His exploration of the familiar wet corners of Link’s mouth was gentler, shied away from the possessive hunger he tended towards, but nonetheless when he ducked away to snatch a short breath, Link had already started to come apart at the seams, hand fisted tightly in Sidon’s shirt, breath coming hot and needy from his throat. Sidon went back in for another kiss, this time pressing the two of them back until Link’s shoulders touched the bed. Link squirmed beneath his weight, rent shivers rolling down his spine. When Sidon finally pulled back again, ducking down to nip at the pale skin of his neck, his chest was heaving, head spinning dizzyingly, already hot and hard between his legs.

Sidon slowed down a bit, pressing slow, wet kisses to the stretch of skin curving down towards his shoulder. He reached a hand up to dive it through his hair, teasing free the hair tie that had held it away from his face all day and tousling his soft golden tresses. Link closed his eyes, sighing hotly when Sidon’s nails scraped against his scalp. Sidon shifted to press a warm kiss to Link’s cheek.

“Hi,” he murmured, lips spreading in a smile against his skin.

“Hi.” Link couldn't stop the grin that overtook his own features. Something stirred powerfully within his chest and he craned his head to the side, suddenly desperate to lay eyes upon his lover. Link’s breath halted in his throat when he saw Sidon, perfect lips wet and curled into a heart stopping smile, cheeks darkened beneath brown skin. His blazing hair had been mused by their activities, some of it coming undone from the braid he'd woven it into, falling across his face. Link blinked slowly, dazed by how beautiful he was, how utterly flawless he was. He looked like a sculpture, a work of art crafted so very carefully by the hands of a god. How lucky he was to be desired by someone like this, someone so holy as he! Just the thought of it made his heart stammer in his chest, beating so hard and full of adoration it felt it could burst. When Sidon kissed his tingling lips again, slow and hungry and powerful, he whimpered and a restless, wanting shiver rolled through him. He hooked his arms around Sidon's neck, ever so gently tugging him closer, wrestling the jittery frantic ball of emotion turning over and over in his chest. His back arched off the bed when Sidon’s hands roamed down his chest, wandering beneath his shirt to brush over his belly. The sudden stir of infatuation had made him sensitive to his touch, goosebumps rising on his arms when his burning hands ghosted over his pale skin.

Sidon pressed another long, loving kiss to Link's lips after he lifted his shirt up and over his head, humming happily low in his throat at the way his lover shook with desperation at just that, grabbing feebly at the loose hairs at the base of his neck. He heard Link gasp in a trembling breath when he pulled away, voice twisting and hitching when he began working at his neck again, this time kneading gently at the soft flesh about his hips, where his pants had ridden down a few centimeters.

“You're always so good to me,” Sidon murmured against his skin, pressing warm kisses down neck to his shoulder and then to the rising slope of his chest, beneath the curve of his clavicle. “So, so good to me.”

Link’s heart thrummed excitedly in his chest at Sidon's words, a quivering smile coming over his face. He was! He'd been trying so, so hard for so long to be good to him, be good for him so he didn't have to add worrying about him to his undoubtedly endless list of responsibilities. Sidon, loving him, adoring him, serving him, was the one thing that would always sustain him, that would always give him something to live for no matter how dark and turbulent the waters of his mind became. He was the one buoy to which Link would always be bound by unbreakable thread.

“You always do so much for me,” Sidon continued, kissing his way down Link’s narrow chest, hands on either side of his heaving ribcage. “I can't believe how lucky I am to have you.”

Link closed his eyes, a hot, slow breath tumbling from his slack jawed mouth. His voice hitched into a soft whimper as Sidon found and took one of his nipples into his mouth, lapping at it and rolling it gingerly between his teeth until it hardened. Link gasped sharply, his arms around Sidon’s neck twitching to pull him closer to him as electric shivers shocked through him. A moment later, head still spinning, Link felt Sidon pepper soft kisses down his belly, stopping just short of the brush of feathery hair above his groin. His presence there, so tantalizingly close to where he knew he was already gushing precum, made him press his face into the pillow, cheeks blazing. If he had been better, braver, less skittish to Sidon’s disapproval, he might have asked him to continue, to roam further and touch him where he was aching, stroke him until he was even messier between his legs, maybe even take him into his mouth the way Link so often did to him. But Link didn't dare be so demanding with him. That wasn't what he was here for. He was meant to give Sidon pleasure, make sure he was always satisfied in every possible way; sex was no exception. Sidon liked to insist otherwise, but Link knew it was easier for both of them if this was how it was. It was easier if he thought of himself this way: little more than something soft and warm and obedient for Sidon to fuck. His own pleasure was irrelevant. Sidon, flawless and perfect as he was always managed to tease an orgasm out of Link, but he would not-- _could_ not ask Sidon to do anything just for him, go out of his way just to satisfy him. It was, in his mind, unfair, unthinkable even.

Link was shaken from his thoughts by Sidon fussing about his groin again, undoing the button of his jeans and sliding them down his legs. Link let him and when he felt his hand return to palm at his crotch, he rolled his head back, a soft moan escaping him. He automatically threw his legs apart for him when he felt Sidon’s hot hand slide over the curve of his thigh, press gently into the soft flesh to coax them apart. As Sidon kneaded at his cock, slow and sweet and careful, stoking further the fire turning wildly in his chest, it occurred to him with a shock that Sidon might have been doing this for him, to get him off rather than for his own amusement. Panic spasmed in Link’s mind and he twisted, knees pressing together, shrinking away from Sidon as best he could, hand reaching to grope blindly for his wrist to stop him.

“You don't--” Link sputtered, cheeks flaring hotly. How could he have been so stupid? How hadn't he realized what Sidon was doing? How had he let him continue for so long, let him think his pleasure meant anything at all? “Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm--”

Sidon shushed him gently, pressing his lips to his burning temple and his hand to the center of his heaving chest. Link stopped, an awkward, frenetic tremble running through him. There was a mess in him now, a tangled knot of worry and want and paranoia that kept winding and winding itself tighter, trying to figure what all Link had done wrong and how best to redress it. Sidon moved his hand to cup Link’s cheek, palm firm and smooth against his skin. Another kiss, soft and loving and sweet, brought him back around, quieted for a moment the waters that had been stirred within him. Link squeezed his eyes shut, turned his face minutely away in shame.

“You're alright,” Sidon whispered warmly, voice mellow and low and gravelled, balanced enough to calm Link without exciting him further. “It's alright. You haven't done anything wrong. You're ok.” He felt Link shiver beneath him and he quieted him again, pressing feathery kisses to his temple. “I do want this. I promise. I want you.”

Link let out a soft, shuddering breath, lifting a hand to gingerly lay it atop the one on his chest. Sidon let him tangle their fingers together and press them to the spot over his heart. It was an angle he hadn't considered, had only passed over once in his frantic calculations: that Sidon wanted to touch him because he wanted to see him like this, shivering and clinging to him and whimpering his name. It made more sense to him, soothed a bit the hot, trembling part of his mind. This was fine, wasn't it? Everyone was happy like this. It made it easier to relax, easier to lose himself in the pleasure if he knew this was for Sidon. Link had touched himself for Sidon before, let him tell him where and how and what to touch while he watched, moaned loud and high and pretty the way he knew Sidon liked when he came; that had been fine, exciting even at the idea of performing for him. This could no different, if not even better, now that Sidon was the one in control.

Link relaxed into Sidon’s embrace, letting his head loll to the side so that he might catch a glimpse of Sidon’s face. He appeared calm and collected, eyes cool and half lidded, yet, almost imperceptibly, hungry and wanting. He pressed a slow kiss to Link’s forehead when their eyes met, all the while letting his hand travel back down to Link’s crotch. Link let out a soft whimper when he felt his hand slip beneath the band of his underwear, delicious skin on skin contact making him jump. Link moaned against the hollow of Sidon’s throat when he wrapped his long, skilled fingers around his cock, slowly stroking up and down its length. Link had softened some in his panic, and the turbulence in his mind had dulled his senses earlier; the soothing lull of Sidon’s voice and his hands upon him had been enough to coax him back to full hardness and now he could feel every delicious second of contact.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon murmured against Link’s skin. “Such a good, good boy for me.”

Link bit his lip, stifling a trembling moan in the back of his throat when he ran his thumb over the blood hot head of his cock, dragging down the foreskin and swiping away a bead of precum. A moment later, Sidon had taken his hand away, resting on the soft mound of flesh above his cock and curling lazily between his fingers the feathery hair growing there, cooing sweet nothing into Link’s hair when he whimpered and squirmed at the sudden loss of sensation.

“I want to hear you,” Sidon breathed. “The sounds you make are so beautiful. I want to hear every single one of them. Could you? For me?”

Link nodded, body tingling and boneless. A moment later, a sharp gasp escaped him, twisted into a tight moan when Sidon wrapped his hand around his cock again, quickly and deftly stroking him with a skillful flick of his wrist. Link grabbed at Sidon’s chest, thighs shivering and twitching to press back together. He rolled his head back on the pillow, mouth slack and gasping for air at just the brush of Sidon’s hand on his inner thigh, keeping his legs spread for him.

“My good, beautiful boy…”

Link’s head spun, made dizzy from pleasure and the syrupy sweetness of Sidon’s words. He'd never received this much attention, this much focus on himself before; had never had Sidon spend so long fawning over him like this without returning the attention to him. It was new, glaringly, startlingly new, edging on uncomfortable. Had he been in a clearer state of mind, he might have shied away from so much attention, tried to turn the focus onto Sidon to dispel it the way he usually did. But Sidon’s hands were so skilled, so deft and deliberate with all their motions, worked so well to gently tease apart the knot of worry in his chest, all the while winding further the pit of rolling head seated in his belly. All he could do was cling to him, gasping and whimpering into his chest as his hands roamed.

Sidon had, since they begun, been slowly but surely quickening his pace; sometimes he sped suddenly, quick, practiced flicks of his wrists drawing loud quivering sounds from Link’s throat, and sometimes he slowed down to something excruciating and frustrating that made Link writhe beneath him, hips jerking weakly up into Sidon’s fist, but he was always moving gradually faster. Link was a mess in his arms, gushing precum, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, voice wavering and tight. He had been quieter before, groans and whines reserved for when Sidon did something particularly stirring, but at the pace he had settled at his stream of moans was constantly, pitching higher when Sidon stopped to work at the head of his prick, stopping and stammering when he slowed. The churning heat behind his belly grew and tightened with each stroke, making Link’s head spin and his hips twitching further into Sidon’s grasp. He'd felt close for what seemed like an eternity now, perpetually on the edge of an orgasm, but Sidon, skilled, perfect Sidon, had been able to delay it, slowing down or even stopping when he thought Link was especially close to coming undone, kissing apologies into his hot neck and petting his thigh to calm the desperate motion of his hips.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon had murmured, hand returning to cup and toy with his balls, forcing Link’s head back on the pillow, mouth agape as he moaned loud and long to the ceiling. “Just a bit longer. You've been so good.” Link had only trembled, calmed a bit by Sidon’s words. He'd been showering him with praise the entire time, shushing him when his cries became frustrated and broken, cooing affectionately at him when he was good, when he was pretty and pliant for him. He was too far gone now to care much, too sensitive to every touch and stroke, too lost in his own pleasure.

Sidon pressed kisses along his neck, lingering at the curve of his shoulder. “How beautiful you are… You're close, aren't you?”

Link nodded, head full of fuzz, Sidon's voice sounding as though he were speaking through a wall. He was perpetually canting his hips up into Sidon’s hand, desperate to come; Sidon didn't seem to care now. He spread a hot hand on Link’s heaving chest, leaning down to press a kiss to his trembling lips. Link weakly kissed him back, moaning sharply against his mouth when Sidon thumbed at the head of his cock again.

“Please don't hold back.” The two were so close their lips brushed as he spoke. “I want to hear every pretty little sound you make.”

Link nodded wildly, eyes squeezed shut, his entire body hot and tingling and shivering as he tried to time the jerking of his hips with Sidon’s strokes, so desperate for release it almost hurt. At the same time, Sidon quickened his pace, stroking him almost faster than his hips could keep up, pulling tight, wanton cries from him as he drew him closer and closer to orgasm until finally, deliciously, Link stiffened beneath him, back arched off the bed and head thrown back, arms locked like a vice around Sidon’s neck, mouth frozen agape in a high, quivering cry. The world around him dimmed, every sound muffled as though his ears had been stuffed with cotton, darkness swallowing him as his eyes slammed shut. The heat in his belly had finally unwound itself, swelling and growing and invading every corner of his body until it felt like he was floating in a blurry, hot, electrifying mess. Every inch of skin, every nerve was ablaze with such raw, utter sensation, so much, _too_ much it seemed for himself or his body to contain. His pink chest heaved, lungs expanded and drawing huge, wavering breaths into his wrecked shivering body. His hips twitched and convulsed weakly, so lost in pleasure that his muscles shook. Slowly, surely, he came back down, deafened ears slowly coming back in tune with the world, enough so that he could hear Sidon’s ginger cosseting and his own overwhelmed tears over their ringing. He felt Sidon give his softened cock a few slow strokes, sending a tight shiver through him, before he moved to smooth his hand against his belly, petting lovingly at his hot, sticky skin.

“Oh, what a good boy you've been for me,” Sidon cooed, voice warm and and soft and sweet, stirring within him a different kind of heat. He cupped Link’s cheek, thumbing away the hot, endless tears that rolled across them. “Shh. Shh, you're alright. You're ok. I'm here.” He pressed ginger, chaste kisses to the hot flesh of his shoulder, working his way up his neck to his cheek. “Such a good, beautiful boy. I love you so much.”

Link was too out of it, too utterly spent and limp to leap up and cry “I love you too” the way he usually did, but he tried, weakly tugged Sidon closer so he could brush his lips over the smooth skin of his cheek. Sidon gently coaxed his head to the side, tilting his own so they could actually kiss. It was gentle and sweet and full of love, enough to quell the emotion that had begun to churn in his chest. In spite of it, wetness welled up in his eyes, enough to send a single tear streaming across his face as he gazed up at Sidon, so beautiful, so reverent that his hazy, affected mind could hardly comprehend that he was truly real, that Link was truly his.

Sidon pressed another kiss to Link’s hot forehead and turned away, fussing about his knees to pull back up his underwear and slip it back on him. As soon as he had, Link shifted towards him, wrapping limp arms around his powerful frame, pressing into his firm warmth. Sidon smiled, a soft chuckle rumbling quietly in his chest, as he held Link’s slight form. He braced one hand against his back, letting the other rest tangled in his mussed blond locks. He bent his head down to affectionately kiss the top of Link’s head.

Link relaxed into Sidon’s embrace, mind and body satiated and calmed by his touch and his presence. He tried to let himself drift off, perhaps even take the nap he'd wanted to, but even now he couldn't help peeling an eye open every so often to gaze up at Sidon.

His heart thrummed in his chest.


	8. commissioned porn !! wow !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally porn tht someone wanted me to write ! a commission for nopeachesforme on tumblr !  
> have u ever wanted me to come up with hundreds of words of pornography for u ? well just in case [heres some information about it](https://princesiddie.tumblr.com/post/166024853196/oh-boy-an-official-commission-post) ;0  
> prompt: “Link choking on Sidon's shark dick~ Hair pulling is a bonus, but I'm not picky”

 

Link pressed kiss to the glistening, quivering slit before him, smiling against the warm, blushing skin when Sidon shuddered above him, hand coming down to splay against the wall behind him. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down his strong, firm thighs, peppering his slit with more sugary kisses, forcing from the zora a tight, hushed gasp.

Sidon squeezed his eyes shut, curling his hands into tight fists under Link’s teasing. A soft huff of air escaped him. “Goddesses, Link. You don't-- you don't have to do this if you don't want to,” he breathed, voice tight and wavering.

Link pressed another kiss to Sidon’s slit. “I do,” he purred, letting his lips brush against his skin, drawing a minute shiver from him. He pecked another slow kiss, gazing up at Sidon with soft, sweet eyes. “Just relax.”

Sidon let out a soft breath, eyes fluttering shut. He pressed his head against the wall behind him, curling his hand into a tight fist as Link mouthed at his soaking slit, warm, soft mouth open to encompass all of it. Link let his tongue travel slowly up the crease, lapping gingerly at the blushing skin. His hand rubbed slow circles into his thigh as he kissed him again, letting his lips linger and the tip of his tongue press against Sidon’s warm, soaking slit, sinking between the folds ever so slightly. Sidon convulsed above him, a hot, strangled moan curling from him. A moment later, slowly, almost shyly from his slit emerged the tip of a shockingly blue appendage. As it emerged, unsheathing its full girth and length, Link couldn't keep his eyes from widening. A glance up revealed that Sidon had cast his eyes minutely away from him, cream cheeks ablaze. Link gingerly curled his hand around Sidon’s length, giving him a slow, careful stroke before pressing a kiss near the base. Sidon's face contorted, brow furrowing, a soft sigh escaping him.

Link kissed him again, letting his mouth linger against the slick, hot flesh. When Sidon’s gaze met his, Link hid his mouth coyly as he pressed his knees together and arched his back, trying to look soft and innocent and pretty the way Sidon loved so much. He slowly tore his gaze from Sidon’s, turning his attention to mouth warmly at his member, pressing buzzing kisses up to the tip. “You're beautiful,” Link murmured, stroking him with slow, deft pulls of his wrist.

Sidon let out a soft huff of air, ducking his head and groaning as Link slowly took him into his mouth. Link relaxed his throat as he did, trying to take as much of him as he could manage without gagging the hideous way he did whenever he was overzealous. He hummed warmly when he felt Sidon spasm above him, another sputtering breath escaping him. Link’s hands came up to gingerly and expertly stroke and rub what hadn’t fit in his mouth at the same time that he began to bob his head, eager tongue sucking and lapping at his velvety length. Above him, Sidon was already beginning to come apart. The hand against the wall behind him had curled into a fist, his other digging quivering claws into the flesh of his own thigh. How badly he wished to curl his hands in Link’s hair, yank it back and hold him in place while he fucked into that filthy, deplorable mouth of his, feel him choke and writhe and moan around him. But he didn't want to startle him with such roughness, not yet.

As Link continued, working at him with experienced hands and mouths, winding up the hot knot seated low in his belly, Sidon grew quickly louder, abandoning easily the stifling of his groans and gasps. The hand on his thigh had long since reached out to curl gingerly in Link’s hair, fingers tangled loosely in the aurate tresses. The first scrape of Sidon’s nails upon his scalp had stirred something within Link, sent a warm shiver down his spine and made him press forward a bit more on Sidon’s cock, tip just tickling the back of his throat. He gripped the sharp jut of Sidon's hip when he felt those fingers tug on his hair, grip tightening absentmindedly whenever Link did anything particularly dizzying. Each time they did, gradually holding ever tighter with each passing moment, Link bit back the hot, wavering moan that threatened to bubble up from his throat. He understood Sidon’s reservations--no matter how strong a hero he might be, his body was still fatally fragile--but the gentle, loving way he handled him tended to grow boring rather quickly. He could, in his memory, remember only once when Sidon had done what Link was presently squirming over: thrust his hips into his mouth, stretching his jaw wide enough to hurt and making him gag. Sidon had apologized endlessly then, but that experience, being so helpless as Sidon fucked into mouth like that, had roused something deep within him.

Link pulled back, slowly slipping Sidon's cock from his mouth, letting his lips linger pursed against the tip. He gazed up at Sidon, slowly stroking his cock to get his attention.

“You can be rough,” Link murmured, pressing a feathery kiss to the base of Sidon’s length. “If you want. I don't mind.”

“I don't…” Sidon took in a short breath. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't. I'll be fine.” Link pressed his mouth to the tip of Sidon’s member, bearing down until it sank between his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he rolled his tongue about the head. Sidon’s grip in his hair tightened, enough to keep his head still as his hips twitched forward, forcing his cock further into Link’s mouth. Fire stirred excitedly in Link’s chest and he moaned low in his throat, petting loving circles into Sidon’s thigh. Sidon’s cheeks warmed and an apology swelled in his throat, but he held back. Link wanted roughness, didn't he?

The thought was forced from his mind when Link, sealing his lips around the head of Sidon’s cock, flicked his tongue against the small V of skin on underside of his head. Sidon fisted his hand in Link’s hair, tight enough to make him wince a bit, pulling a soft moan from his throat. When he felt Link take him back into his mouth, he couldn't hold back anymore, bearing his hand down to press Link down to the base. He felt him twitch briefly beneath him, throat spasming as he choked. After a few moments he let up his grip, let Link pull back enough to cough wetly and suck in a short breath. If Link was unhappy, he didn't show it. His hands grappled for purchase on his thighs, fingers pressing indents in the flesh. Link’s eyes had fluttered shut, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink and involuntary tears squeezing from his eyes as Sidon rolled his hips forward, huffing out a hot groan at how warm and wet and wonderful his mouth felt around him.

“Goddesses, Link,” Sidon grunted, shoulders bent forward as he watched Link through half lidded eyes. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, a shuddering groan spilling from him. “I'm-- I-is it alright if I…?”

Link hummed warmly, petting sweetly at his blushing skin to let him know it was alright. A few moments later, Sidon snatched Link’s head forward, hands twisting tightly in his hair to root him in place. Link gagged, the head of Sidon’s cock stabbing at the back of his throat, eyes squeezing shut. Hot, thick warmth flooded his mouth, Sidon pressing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth making it hard to swallow. As Sidon groaned above him, voice wavering and tight, he could feel some of it spill from the corners of his mouth, rolling down his face to collect at his chin. A few seconds later Sidon sighed quietly, pulling out of his mouth, cock already softening and beginning to retreat back into his body. He gazed down at Link, the haze of his afterglow beginning to fade and knelt down to his level, hand coming up to gingerly cup his face.

“I apologize,” he murmured, searching about him for something to clean Link up with. “I've made a mess of you.”

“It's fine.” Link wiped his chin off with the inside of his sleeve, glancing playfully at Sidon. “I know you like this more.”

Sidon smiled softly, pressing forward to brush his lips over his forehead. “You didn't have to do any of that, you know.”

“I wanted to. It's better than watching you talk to a bunch of people I don't know about things I don't understand.”

Sidon chuckled softly, rising and offering a hand to help Link as well. “You're impossible.”


End file.
